Rumor Has It
by Startkick
Summary: Follow the rumors of the most famous group of friends in the Grand Line Academy and see for yourself how much of it is true.
1. Prologue

A/N: The idea struck down, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without typing this thing down…  
I do not own One Piece, obviously, I'm just fan passing by, wondering how it would go if… Well, read the story ;D

(Note: This has not been beta read yet)

* * *

_~Prologue~_

**-Grand Line academy, girl's bathroom- **

_"Hey, hey, have you heard the rumors about those kids…?"_  
_"Oh, you mean the **SH** crew?"_  
_"Huh? What does **SH** stand for?"_  
_"I've heard it's supposed to stand for 'Swirling hazard'"_  
_"What? That's really lame!"_

_"I know, right? But if you really look into each of their stories, it kind of makes sense"_  
_"What, you know something about all of them?"_  
_"well… I was interested…"_  
_"Well, spill it! It's got to be something interesting, right?"_  
_"Of course! I don't even know where to begin!"_  
_"Then, what about hat green haired muscular guy, he looked really hot!"_  
_"I know right? Well, his name is Zoro- san, but even though he's a real eye candy, his personality is a real let down…"_  
_"Oh? How so?"_  
_"Well, I've heard he's really short-tempered and often picks fight with just about everyone. This one time, he supposedly beat a teacher, too…"_  
_"No way! How scary~"_

_"I know, right? But he's not the only one; remember the blond, fit guy?"_  
_"Oh, you mean the one who was smoking?"_  
_"Yeah, his name is Sanji- san, and apparently he's a delinquent. He's famous for skipping classes, bullying freshmen, getting suspended and so on…"_  
_"Wow, I guess stereo types really do come from somewhere…"_

_"haha, what are you talking about? Anyway, then there was this red haired chick- Nami- san. She's known for wearing way too much make-up and kissing up to boys, and actually- and don't tell anyone I told you this, but it's said she sleeps around for money…"_  
_"ehhhh?! She's a hooker?"_

_"Shh! Not so loud! But ye, that's what they say… and then there was the black haired girl-"_  
_"Oh, I know about her! Her name is Robin-san, and is never seen without a book, right? She looks kind of gloomy and unsociable, so I was surprised to see her in a crowd like that."_  
_"that's right, well anyway, you know how she always gets the highest scores on tests? Well, I heard she kisses up to the teachers, way more than necessary –if you catch my drift-"_  
_"What? So there are two sluts in that group? How gross, those kids should really grow a moral…"_

_"Haha, you said it! Anyway, then there's the small brown haired kid…"_  
_"Oh, ye, he was really cute! I wouldn't mind dating such an adorable guy"_  
_"that's impossible, everyone knows Chopper- san is gay…"_  
_"What?! Why haven't I heard of this before?! How disappointing!"_

"Right? Well anyway, next there is… Usopp-san"

_ "Oh, I know about him as well, he's the center of all bullying, right?"_  
_ "Yep, that's him. Poor kid, I hear it started because of his long nose, but when it turned out he was actually a really talented artist, he was bullied even more. Really, jealousy can be too ugly sometimes, but then again, I don't want to be dragged into anything, you know?" _  
_"I totally agree. And anyway, in most cases, people actually call the bullying upon themselves, you never know he might actually be a masochist..."_  
_ "haha, eww, that sounds gross…"  
_  
_ "haha, well, I was only saying… anyway, what about the tall, skinny guy?"  
__"Oh, right, that's Brook- san. He's supposedly a musical prodigy, but two years ago he screwed up during a concert and his career crashed!"  
__"Wow, what a manga- like thing to happen…"  
__"I know, and on top of that, his personality is really weird and most people avoid him, for either one of those reasons…"_

_"Wow, sounds tough… Then what about the big, flashy looking guy?"_  
_Oh, you must mean Franky- san. He's known for being a pervert, so watch out?"_  
_"Huh? Like, what does he do?"_  
_"Well, this is only a rumor, but it's said that he actually raped a girl once…"_  
_"No way! And he's actually allowed go walk free? I don't even want to be in the same building as that kind of a freak!"_  
_"Well it's only a rumor, but I agree, though…"_

_"Ah, but you're forgetting about one, though…"_  
_Ah, you're right. Now, the last one, and the weirdest one of them all, is Luffy- san._

_There are actually a lot of rumors regarding him, but I honestly don't think any of them make any sense, people are just guessing because it's weird how he can be surrounded by a bunch of freaks while being completely normal…"_  
_"Wait, so there's actually nothing you can say about him?"_

_"well, not really… He's known for always being in a good mood… heck, I don't think anyone's seen him angry. Like, ever. He often comes to school with some injuries, though, but they're nothing big, so I guess no one ever really gave much thought to them. But somehow, that normal, happy- go- lucky guy is surrounded by weirdos, which makes him hard to approach… He's like this school's mystery…"_  
_"haha, aren't you just grumpy over how there aren't any good rumors about him?"_  
_"haha, I guess that could be it…"_

* * *

A/N: This is actually a repost, since i accidentally deleted the first one (don't ask me how -.-')  
The text was in italic font because that's how i wanted the prologue to be, meaning the actual story will be in normal text. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. A bad feeling

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites- they made my day(s). There were others before I switched on blonde- mode and deleted the story… even for me that was stupid…anyway, sorry to those who followed the story the first time, and to those who actually followed again- you are my favorite people!

Sorry for the slow update, I won't even begin to make up excuses -.-'

Warning: There will be bullying and violence (physical and psychological) in this chapter, although not described in devastating details. If you are very sensitive to these matters, read on your own accord.  
With that said and without further ado; Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Tony Chopper was currently on his way to his most hated class- Physical education. It was the first class after lunch, and just a minute ago he had been sitting in the yard with Luffy and the others, listening as Usopp and Luffy were arguing whether a rubber boat or a wooden boat would be more convenient to have when you're caught in a storm. It was a very silly conversation but the way the two got so heated in the conversation, made everyone else laugh.

Still thinking about the lunch break, with a smile on his face, Chopper opened the door to the boy's locker rooms. He had heard some talking going on when he opened the door, but as soon as he stepped in, the talking stopped and everyone was looking at him.

Chopper could feel his migraine kicking in, but he ignored it and started walking up to a locker in the corner of the room. After a while, the guys in the room started talking again, but in a lower voice this time.

Chopper quickly begun to change into his PE uniform, and tried his best to ignore the stares he could feel on his back. When he was done, he quickly got out and headed for the gymnasium. He had a very bad feeling for some reason and the fact that Usopp, who was in the same class as him, seemed to have decided to skip PE (again) didn't make him feel any better.

He stood up against the wall, unconsciously tugging on his one arm and biting his lower lip, as he watched as the rest of the kids streamed into the gymnasium and finally Sakazuki- sensei, or 'Akainu'- sensei like most students would call him, entered the building. When everyone quieted down and looked at the scary gym teacher, he announced that the girls would be playing volleyball while the guys would be playing basketball.

Chopper felt shivers run down his spine when the announcement was made and he didn't need to feel the secret glances coming his way as he walked into the gathering group of guys to know that he wouldn't be enjoying this game.

The guys were divided into two teams, Akainu-sensei leaving it completely up to the guys as he went off to sit in his chair near the entrance of the gym, with his arms crossed and proceeded to observe the class from there.

As to be expected, Chopper was the last to be 'chosen' on a team; although he knew that it was more like the team was stuck with him. They knew it and he knew it as well, but just in case he didn't, it was made painfully clear to him as the game begun.

The game had been horrible. Chopper's team had lost with numbers that made even Chopper embarrassed. Throughout the game, the brunette had accidentally ended up with the ball a few times, even though everyone was trying to avoid giving him the ball, and when he did get it; the ball, his chance- he messed it up. Big time. He would panic and throw it in any direction, usually so it ended up with the opposite team and they would then score, he would also often throw out of the court, giving the opposite team the right to the ball and not once, but twice, he threw in the direction of his own basket. He didn't hit in either of those cases, but he had been pretty damn close in the first try.

This made his teammates very irritated at him, and they didn't exactly like him to begin with. The fact being that the brunette was homo sexual had made most everyone avoid him or to treat him coldly. If you were ever seen being nice to the gay, you were treated as one to, and frankly, no one wanted that, or at least, that is what he believed until he met Luffy and the others. They didn't treat him bad just because of his sexual orientation, in fact they treated him as one of their own; one of their 'nakama'.

Chopper still had this lingering feeling throughout the game, that something bad had yet to happen, but he pushed it back to the corner of his mind, trying his best to ignore it and hoping it would go away as he did.

It didn't go away though, and what happened after the gym class made him wish he had listened to it and faked illness or something.

* * *

The game had ended at 23- 57, the loosing team being obvious by now. Most of the guys had gotten pretty heated up over the game; Chopper's teammates were in a bad mood, while the winning team was in high spirits, but all of them out of breath and sweating a lot, the brunette having worked up a sweat as well. Even though he hadn't been any help to his team, he really had tried. But sometimes, just trying wasn't enough.

As they got to the locker rooms again, the winning team kept singing victorious songs and made fun of the losers, making their mood even worse. Most of the guys were pretty quick at taking a shower and hurrying out the door, though some took their time. Chopper was one of them. He wanted to take a shower when the others had finished theirs, so he wouldn't make the other's uncomfortable or disgusted.

There was no one in the shower when Chopper entered which made him relax a bit. Later he would wonder whether it was maybe because he let his guard down that next moments went like they did, or maybe it couldn't have been avoided, maybe it was bound to happen ever since he got that bad feeling earlier and there was nothing he could have done. Those were a lot of maybes and none of them would actually gave him any peace of mind.

What happened shortly after he entered the showers was that somebody else entered as well. Actually there wasn't just one, but the brunette never got a chance to see who or how many they were because someone put a towel over his eyes and tied so tightly he thought they were trying to squash his head. Before he could utter a word, Chopper found himself face down on the wet marble floor, hands held tightly behind his back and pain shooting throughout his body from the fall. When the dizziness had more or less subsided, he finally started to feel fear.

He had a terrible headache, probably his usual migraine, although he didn't really have much room in his confused head to analyze the source of the pain in it. He could feel he was starting to shake and finally his voice came out, although it didn't come out as loud and strong as he had hoped "What are y-" His voice cracked and he knew he was about to cry "Let me go!" He pleaded, and tried to break free of the grip that kept his hands in place, but that only made whomever it was that held his hands tighten their grip. By that he let out a painful cry that actually made him more scared than he already was and before he knew it he was sobbing.

Although the time span in which all of this happened was very short, seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours to the shivering brunette. Although his memory of what happened next was hazy, he remembered his hips suddenly being lifted aggressively and he gasped in surprise as he felt something being thrust into his rear end.

What came next was excruciating pain as he struggled to breathe but the rest was a blur to him as he soon passed out.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was... painful to write. I almost decided to change it a few times but then i had already written so much that I found it a waste to erase it. I apologize to anyone who found that too *insert adjective here*, but please note, this story is rated as M.

I also wanted to add that I am currently looking for a beta reader so if anyone's interested, please let me know. I mostly need help with grammar, characterization, curing me of my noobness and someone to kick my lazy ass whenever my updates are slow.

Talking about updating, I will try to pick up the pace, but I can't promise anything at this point in time.

Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you thought.


End file.
